The First Potter Prophecy
by Angelic Reprobate
Summary: Caletta Potter the woman who betrayed her heroic brother James and his wife for her husband. But how did she get to that point? How did she stop caring? Did she actually stop? And who does she really love, her childhood crush or her husband? OC/V-OC/SB


**The First Potter Prophecy**

__**I don't own Harry Potter. 'nough said.**

* * *

><p><em>I could feel their eyes burning my back. Condemning, hating eyes. It was all I could do to clutch Carmen to my chest, protecting her from them. The tears ran down my face and splashed onto her round head, who would've thought that I'd be nineteen and have a one year old daughter already.<em>

_The weather seemed to both mock us all in our despair and celebrate our buried joy at the end of all the destruction; the destruction that had ended with two lives._

_Despite my thick robes my shoulders felt bare, I knew I wanted him, the one I had lost in my stupidity, had only just regained and lost again._

_They were angry, some in disbelief that I would turn up here, and how could I blame them? I had betrayed my brother, my brother whom despite our fights, despite our disagreements, had stuck by me, had supported me and I had betrayed him for my husband. A man I wasn't even sure I actually loved, for a man who wasn't worth the life and love I lost. But he was dead, they both were._

_I heard a boys cries, I knew those well. My nephew's, my son's. The cry tore at me as much as Carmen's did. But I couldn't have him, couldn't comfort him, couldn't shield him from it all. They were scared that I'd hurt him, now I couldn't care for him, couldn't love him the way his mother would have. I was surprised he had even been brought here, I wasn't sure his other aunt would come herself, but she had, even though she sat motionless, watching the proceedings. I wanted to snatch him from her, hold him in my arms and refuse to let them take him, just I would I would refuse to let them take Carmen. I had lost my husband, my lover, my brother, my son._

_My tears fell harder as I left the coffins behind and returned to my seat. I had promised to do my best to protect him, to save them and I failed. I had failed them, I had failed, failed James and Lily._

**August 1973**

Caletta sighed as she lay on her bed, her eyes were focused on a picture and a smile formed on her face as she studied the figures.

Despite it being noon, her face was glowing red from the paint of the walls. She had covered most of them with posters, yet somehow the paint managed to shine through. The posters all stared with blank eyes, eyes of celebrities, eyes of models; some were just pictures of animals. It wasn't as if her parents were opposed to Muggles, but it was streak of rebellion towards her pureblood family. The picture that sat in frames on her shelves, drawers, desk and bedside tables all moved. The one in her hands looked the most cherished; it was in an ornate wooden frame with three names written on it in white paint in careful calligraphy.

A past figure of herself laughed her black hair flicked back and bouncing. There were two boys on either side of her that were fighting behind her back, slapping and hitting each other's arms. One of them looked almost as if he was her twin, just older and with hazel eyes instead of grey. He too was laughing as he fought his friend behind his sister's back. The other boy had shaggy black hair that held an elegant grace which fit with his entire air, yet he too was laughing as joyfully as the siblings.

It was times like these, when she had nothing to do, that Caletta wished the holidays would be over. The minute they were, she would be off to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts she could make her friends, not just hang out with James', not that they ever seemed to mind, they all treated her like she was their sister too. It only annoyed her when Sirius did it, she wished he would see her as something else.

He was the other boy in her photo, James, her and Sirius. The three names in white on the frame were James, Caletta and Sirius; the best friends and the sister.

A knock at her door made her jump and drop the photo onto the duvet. The boy she had just been thinking about walked in.

"Hey Letta," Sirius said, "James and I are going down to the park, do you want to come?"

"Sirius! Get out!" her face blushed as he looked at her and smirked.

"White tank top and black underwear, sexy, Letta."

Caletta blushed furiously again, Sirius had seen her walk around in her pyjama shorts which were only just longer than her underwear but for some odd moral reason, her underwear was private. It wasn't as if she hadn't worn pants with the intention of someone seeing her, it was just an incredibly hot day.

"Just get out. I'll come okay, and if you don't get out now, I'll tell James you walked in on me."

Sirius held his hands up and walked out of the door still smirking, "We'll be waiting for you at the front door."

She sighed, even though she relished the time spent with Sirius and even James, Remus and Peter, she longed to have friends of her own. Friends to whose houses she could go to when her father treated her badly, as he always did when he wasn't ignoring her.

Caletta pulled on her favourite miniskirt and raked a brush through her hair, flicking it out into her usual feathered style. It drove her parents, particularly her father, mad. It was a muggle style she had picked up from her magazines, in the wizarding world the style was hair pulled sideways and done up somehow, not loose. She hated anything that would please her father, including wearing what he called appropriate clothing, her miniskirts and jeans were most definitely not appropriate.

"Well you look pretty," Sirius said when she had reached the bottom hallway. "I liked the old look though."

James laughed, "I never thought you'd be such an exhibitionist, Lettie."

"Oh shut up." she replied glaring.

* * *

><p>Caletta was lying on her bed again, but as with most nights sleep eluded her. She had never slept very well, partially in terror that her father might try to kill her, she wouldn't put it past him though he had never tried, she also had so much pent up energy, so much magic flowing through her that was never used. She hoped at Hogwarts that the magic overload would lessen.<p>

Slowly she tiptoed down to the library. There was the tiniest section in library that was so out of place in her that when she had seen it she had felt compelled to enter it. She was the only one in her family who took pleasure in reading those books, it was likely she was the only one who had read them judging by the layers of dust. It didn't surprise her though, why would her family read them? The Dark Arts books._ She_ loved them was drawn to them. They furthered her knowledge of the world, of magic just as the Light Arts books had done when she had read them.

There was nothing wrong with the so called Dark Arts, at least not in her opinion. It was all just magic, magic and intent. Almost every spell in the world was grey because almost every spell could be used for good or bad, not that she really believed in good or bad either. She often wondered if what she believed about the Dark Arts was merely a justification to learn them, but it fit; it made sense.

She lit the lamps that would illuminate the library. It was a large wooden room with ornately carved shelves and red tapestries. It amazed her how her family couldn't let their Gryffindor roots go, it wasn't as if they were actually related to him or anything. She padded over to the section that smelled musky and let up puffs of dust when she stood on the carpet; it was, oddly enough, also the most comfortable part of the library as it contained the comfiest armchair in the house. Quietly, careful not to wake any of the portraits, Caletta slid a dusty tomb from one of the black shelves.

"Hey," the voice made her jump.

"_Sirius?_ What are you doing up"

Sirius gave a dog like smile, "First, I could ask you the same thing. Second, I could ask why you are reading a book on the Dark Arts."

Caletta looked at him suspiciously, you could never tell what he was thinking behind his smile, "You could ask those, I suppose. I never sleep well," she continued, "I'm an insomniac so I read. I got through the books about the Light Arts a while ago so I started reading the books about the Dark Arts. You'd be surprised at how… normal they are. They are honestly just books about more advanced magic."

Sirius looked at her, a frown finally showing on his features, "You actually support the Dark Arts?"

She nodded, "I know that because of your family you'll have a different view on them but I like reading them. Look, seeing as we're both up how about we skip reading and just talk, or something?"

"Sure."

Both returned their books to the shelves, Caletta making mental note of the book she had. As she returned she realised that Sirius was seated in her favourite chair. Sighing she sat in the less comfortable chair opposite.

"So…" said Sirius, "You're joining us at Hogwarts. Hoping to get a boyfriend?"

Caletta laughed, "Not really, no. I don't think I'd be interested in any Hogwarts guys, not after what you lot have told me about them." She smiled cheekily, "Plus, I wouldn't want to break Moony's heart by breaking up with him."

Sirius gave a laugh, "You and Moony? God, Moony with a girlfriend? Well, if that was true James and I would have to go beat him up or yell at him or something. Just like we'll do to every potential boyfriend, no guy will touch you while we're around."

She smiled, she knew that Sirius was only protective because he saw himself as her brother but it still made her happy, "I'm going to be a 30 year old virgin then, and anyway… what if I wanted to go out with you Sirius? Would you have to beat yourself up?"

He gave her an odd smile, "Maybe, and yes. You will be a 30 year old virgin and James and I will circle you ready to attack any man who looks at you."

"Truth or Dare, Sirius."

"What?"

"Truth or Dare, it's a muggle game. You choose truth or dare and I either ask a question if you chose truth, and you _have _ to answer it truthfully, or I choose a dare that you have to do if you chose dare."

"Nice explanation; but it was pretty self-explanatory." Sirius smirked, "Dare me, love."

Caletta studied his face, this was a perfect opportunity to get him to notice her, but would _she_ dare? "I dare you to hug my father tomorrow morning." No she wouldn't.

"Fine. Now you choose, I guess."

"Truth."

She felt examined at her stared at her face considering, maybe truth wasn't such a great idea. He could find out that she liked him. She opened her mouth to say she'd changed her mind when Sirius spoke.

"Do you like me, Letta?" Of course, he'd know exactly what to ask.

She blushed and looked down. It wasn't as if she didn't want him to know but it was embarrassing. He was Sirius Black, the handsomest boy she knew, but he was also the guy that every girl at Hogwarts liked. He was also her brother's best friend. She nodded and looked up to see Sirius smirking.

"Guess James was right then. He said that you liked me, but I wasn't sure. Sadly my dearest Lettie, I find myself liking you only as a friend." His voice actually sounded sincere, well partially.

"I know. I'm not girlfriend material. I just like you. But I'll get over it, at Hogwarts."

Sirius smiled and chose dare.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked up the stairs at about three in the morning as when they had run out of dares and truths for each other. As they reached her door, Caletta noticed that Sirius' air had changed.<p>

"Lettie? I don't mean to lead you on or anything but I'd consider it a personal triumph if I was your first kiss."

She looked up at him, "Um yeah, sure." Here was what she had wanted for so long, perhaps not in the way that she had imagined it but she would at least get to kiss him, "Just as long as I can brag about kissing the infamous Sirius Black at Hogwarts."

He leaned in close to her, "I'd be insulted if you didn't want to."

She felt his lips on her. Slowly pressing, as she felt a tingle run through her body. He pulled away and looked at her. Suddenly his lips were back on her just more forcefully than before. She stood frozen in surprise before deciding to just go with it.

He was smiling proudly when he pulled away, "There, your first kiss and your first passionate kiss."

Caletta just nodded dazedly, walked into her room and collapsed on her bed grinning.

**Please Review. Also should I change my username?**


End file.
